Currently, not some few people hesitate to carry lots of different tools like professional skilled workers but more or less they accidentially face some small troubles from their machines, especially their cars, and shall regulate or fix that. In those occassions, they found there might be some tools but lack of one important tool.
Among those occassions, most people faced troubles from their cars everywhere in high-ways, countries or deserts. For example, they may have spared wheels and a jacket but they haven't wrench sockets, also they may merely use a screw-driver to obviate a jam in certain mechanism parts but they found none of such a tool.